Alexis Payne (Godfall)
Alexis Payne is a playable character in Godfall. She was one of the original seven characters revealed. She is a Gadget User. Alexis Payne is voiced by Emma Roberts. Biography Alexis Payne's father, David Payne, was an agent of the secret organization known as C.O.N.D.O.R. He made plenty enemies in his time as an agent, but he eventually covered his tracks and formed a family. He named his daughter Alexis and by the time she was 4 she knew almost everything he knew about combat and knowledge. She was already a living weapon. When she was 11 years old, her mother was murdered by one of her father's greatest enemies, Dr. Spyro. So he and Alexis worked as a team from then on. It wasn't long until David was murdered as well, leaving Alexis all alone. She was soon taken in by C.O.N.D.O.R. and she became full fledged agent as she tried to suppress any and all emotion. She knew that she was the most powerful weapon C.O.N.D.O.R. had and she didn't want to be the cause of anyone else's death. During a freelance mission, Alexis discovered that C.O.N.D.O.R. had been keeping secrets from her and that her father had injected her with nanites when she was a child, which allowed her to turn invisible and intangible at will. Enraged that they never told her, she left C.O.N.D.O.R. for good and became her own hero. Role in Godfall Godfall Comic Story Mode Gameplay Move List *Payne: Alexis jumps at her opponent, wraps her legs around their neck, twists it and slams them onto the ground *Living Weapon: Alexis grabs a piece of debris that is shaped like a blade and she throws it into her opponents chest *Invisible: Alexis turns invisible and runs at her opponent, sliding under them and yanking their ankles backward, sending them falling *Agent of C.O.N.D.O.R.: Alexis presses a button on her wrist and a laser blasts down onto the opponent *Environmental Hazard: Alexis jumps into the background of the arena and propels herself towards the opponent *Phase Shift: Alexis turns her hand intangible and sticks it through her opponent's chest *Bullet: Alexis points her wrist at the opponent and a bullet is shot out of her wrist watch *Watch Your Step: Alexis throws a mine onto the ground and when the opponent walks over it they get electrocuted Throw Alexis jumps up and wraps her legs around the opponent's waist. She grabs their head and twists it, flipping over them, slamming their body onto the other side. Character Trait Alexis becomes intangible for a short period of time so all attacks phase straight through her, but her attacks can still hurt the opponent. Super Move Severe Payne: Alexis grabs her opponent's face and slams it down onto her knee. As she does a back flip she kicks them backwards. She laughs as she grabs three sharp rocks from the ground. She throws them at the opponent and they all get lodged into their chest. As they shout in pain, she runs towards them at full speed, pressing something on her wrist watch. When she is close to them she jumps up, kicking them straight in the face, knocking their head backwards, and the second after she is out of range a laser blasts down onto them. She then says "You really suck at this." Intro/Outro *Intro: While invisible, Alexis lands on the ground with a thud and says "Let's do this!" After a second of awkward silence she says "Oh yeah" and turns visible. *Outro: She looks triumphantly at her work and says "Dad would be proud." Before turning invisible and running away. Character Ending TBA! Trivia *Alexis makes several references to her father during the story mode, and a few in some of the early Godfall comics. *Alexis Payne is 1/3 of the most popular members of the Legion of Champions, the other 2 being Titan and Supreme Vigilante. *Emma Roberts has previously portrayed Alexis Payne in Alexis Payne: Part Time Teenager, Full Time Superhero, Mustang, Titan: the Animated Series, LEGO Legion of Champions, and Titan and the Legion of Champions. Alternate Costumes Alexis Payne Insurgency.png|Insurgency Alexis Payne Agent of C.O.N.D.O.R..jpg|Agent of C.O.N.D.O.R. Alexis Payne Age of Fire.jpg|World of Fire Wager Quotes *''"You're hardly worth my time."'' *''"You are such an idiot."'' *''"Do you seriously think you're gonna win?"'' *''"Sweetie, I'm a living weapon. Just give up."'' *''"Be proud you've lasted this long."'' Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Gadget Users Category:Godfall Category:Godfall Playable Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Emma Roberts